lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Henry Gale/Theories
Identity Widmore's associate *Henry Gale was one of Widmore's ways of finding the island, just like he sent Desmond on a make believe sailing race around the world. *Henry may have been the owner of Minnesota Metallurgy & Mining Co, since Ben's story to Sayid as the fake Henry Gale included former ownership of a company that mined "non-metallic minerals." **If Henry sold his company off to the Widmore Corporation, the minerals it mined may have played a part in the connection Widmore Corp. has to the Hanso Foundation and the DHARMA Initiative. *Since the balloon was sponsored by Widmore Corporation, Henry may have been traveling with an objective related to Desmond, either on Penny's or Charles Widmore's behalf. *Henry may have been on the island for the same reason as Naomi Dorrit, they work for the same organisation that are trying to gain access to the Island. He was killed by The Others because he is 'one of the bad guys'. *Henry was a precursor to the frieghter. He was sent, knowingly or unknowingly, by Charles Widmore to find a way to the island. Once he got there he was killed by the Others, but the fact that he wasn't heard from again kept Widmore's search alive. Hanso Foundation employee The face of the man behind Joop (part of the Lost Experience) looks very much like the picture of the real Henry Gale on the MN ID. DHARMA Initiative employee *Henry 's flight was related to the DHARMA Initiative's supply drops. *Henry Gale was the replacement of Kelvin. **Most likely not as he wouldn't be writing about traveling the world and not making it, as he would have been planning on landing. Candidate Gale was brought to the island by Jacob as a candidate and he was killed by the others. Death *The facts surrounding Henry's death are unclear. Sayid assumes Ben and the Others killed him, while Ben simply denied that he had any part in it. **Was killed by the Others when he made the signal fire on the beach per the "The $20 note". He was then carried back to the balloon and buried. *He may have had an emergency transmitter/ADF beacon, since Benjamin mentioned it to Sayid. **The Others may have attacked and/or killed him to retrieve the transmitter. * Ben interrogated Henry about his life and killed him. * Henry could have felt time displacement symptoms from not entering the Island at the correct bearing and died from this. ** Sayid said his neck was broken. Post-death Jacob (through Richard), or perhaps the Man in Black, instructed Ben to assume Henry Gale's identity when he visited the Castaways, for reasons we may never know. References to The Wizard of Oz *Henry Gale is the name of Dorothy's uncle in 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. In that story, the Wizard travels from Omaha, Nebraska, to the land of Oz in a hot air balloon. **The first episode where Jacob appears is called "The Man Behind the Curtain" also an allusion to the Wizard of Oz. Perhaps Gale is in someway related to Jacob. On the Island *It was Henry's signal fire that was found in . * Gale was supposed to adopt Claire's baby. es:Henry Gale/Theories pt:Henry Gale/Theories